Gonzo lore
Gonzo’s mum - unknown: no picture ' ' Gonzo’s duddy - unknown: no picture ' ' Gonzo - the result of a very bad incestual relationship. Gonzo is so deformed he has the ability of immortality and other bizarre abilities obtained from genetic mutations and his ungodly amount of chromosomes. Gonzo can shapeshift into multiple forms: GozoG the Gay, OzzO the Ominous, etc.'' ' ' Gru - Gonzo’s oldest brother, he too has incestual mutations, but not as bad as Gonzo. Rather than immortality, Gru has an extended life span. Gru adopts 3 girls because he has infertility. He then marries a ginger in Despicable Me poo: Yor Mome Gay. Does not have many powers, but is infamous for his razor sharp nose that can puncture your mom lmao. ' ' Dru - Gonzo’s older brother, not much information is given about Dru, but he appears in Despicable Me 3: Yor mome stil gay. Also, Dru is gay. ' ' Megamind - Gonzo’s cousin with a bad case of hydrocephalus. Due to that, he has strong intellect and has blue skin. He defeats Metro man cuz Metro man gay. When Megamind was a fetus, his planet was being blown up, so he flew in a fetus ship to earth for help from Gonzo. When he met Gonzo, Gonzo didn’t like his abnormally large head and said “haha u gay lmao”. Megamind was gay. Megamind has a gay fish named Minion. ' ' Jeremy - Gonzo’s son. he is the offspring of gonzo (he’s asexual) and possesses the same abilities, if not stronger ones than his duddy, Gonzo. ' ' Gonzo’s Aunt - her name is unknown, she died cuz her planet was succed into a wormhole or something. Mother of Megamind. Put Megamind into roccet ship and he flew to Gonzo’s planet for help. ' ' Gonzo’s Uncle - name unknown. Father of Megamind. Also Megamind’s mum. ' ' Squidward - Gonzo’s younger brother. ' ' Jimmy Neutron - Gonzo’s celestial duddy. Cant grow up so he will probably never hit puberty. ' ' Pickle Rick - Dru’s boyfriend. ' ' Animal - a monster sent by Kermit to destroy Gonzo. Constantly hunts for Gonzo, but can never catch him because Gonzo is immortal and Animal is gay. ' ' Kermit - arch nemesis of Gonzo. Hates Gonzo for leaving his acting career and assassinating Barack Obama. ' ' Maui - shape-shifting demi-god. Gonzo’s best friend. Helps gonzo while protecting him against constant attacks from The Animal and Kermit’s plot to avenge the death of Barack Obama. GONZO: Gonzo is kinda gay, but since he possesses to impregnate any living thing by looking at them, hes even gayer. Gonzo, as stated before, has the ability of immortality from his mum and dada. His parents were so ashamed of the disgusting fetus that was birthed, they tried to abort him 751 consecutive times. This theory is believed to be the reason Gonzo is so horribly deformed. Gonzo's arch rival is Kermit, but Gonzo secretly doesn't know that Kermit is gay for him. Kermit's hate for Gonzo is simply a cover-up for his true homosexual feelings for him. He doesn't want to look like a faggot in front of Animal, his former gay lover, now his sex slave. Gru, Gonzo's brother, carries his dominant trait of gayness and pointy nose. Gru cannot impregnate people at will, but he can use his gay minions to gang-rape people whenever he wants. ur mom gay hahahah